Bobby's World
Bobby's World (originally known as The World According to Bobby to parody "The World According to Garp") is an American animated television series, which ran from September 8, 1990 to February 23, 1998, on FOX Kids. It was about the daily life of Bobby Generic (JEN|ər-ic) and his very overactive imagination on how he sees the world. The show was created by Canadian actor-comedian Howie Mandel. Mandel also provided the voice of both It was produced by Film Roman for Alevy Productions and FOX Kids Productions. The theme song for Bobby's World was composed by John Tesh, along with Michael Hanna. History Mandel said that he accidentally created the voice that would be later used to voice Bobby when he was choking on a piece of cake at the age of 11. Two of Mandel's friends, Jim Fisher and Jim Staahl signed an agreement with the Fox Corporation's then newly-created television division in 1989. Fisher and Staahl asked Mandel to join them in creating a show based on Mandel's Bobby character and voice. Mandel said that he believed Fox didn't think his stand-up routines were "family entertainment." He, Fisher, and Staahl (co-producers) recalled stories from their childhoods as they discussed the formation of the show. Mandel stated "that was the seed of Bobby's World." Later stories from the childhoods of writers Dianne and Peter Tilden along with Mitch Schauer were used as the basis of many of the stories. The other characters on the show were mixes of characteristics of the creators' parents' friends and relatives. Specifically, Uncle Ted was based on Fisher and Staahl's former comedy partner in a comedy trio formed by the three after leaving Chicago's Second City, called The Graduates. Amazingly, that partner, Tino Insana, read for and won the part of Uncle Ted.FisherII"Interview with Howie." Bobby's World Official Website. Retrieved December 13, 2010. During his standup routines, Mandel would commonly go into character with the same voice as Bobby, often conversing with an unseen "parent". The voices of Kelly Generic (Bobby's sister) and Martha Sven-Generic (Bobby's mom) are based on two recurring characters Gail Matthius played when she was a cast member on Saturday Night Live in 1980. Martha is based on the character Roweena, a chain smoking hair stylist with an Upper Midwestern accent who gets into arguments with her best customer Nadine (Denny Dillon), while Kelly Generic is based on the character Vicky, a valley girl who annoys others with her shallow questions and rambling stories and often is seen with her friend Debbie (also Dillon). Mitch Schauer drew the designs for the main characters. Bobby's character design was based on Schauer's then-four-year old son. In the US, starting in 1996, the show was open-captioned; this was intended as an aid to help younger children learn to read. In an April 2006 online interview, Mandel expressed his desire for a possible re-launch of the series.The TV Squad Interview: Howie Mandel – TV Squad Episodes can occasionally be seen in syndication, on a variety of websites, on Netflix or on Comcast's On Demand service. On February 12, 2007, the character Bobby made a surprise appearance on an episode of Deal or No Deal. Show format Episodes often consist of a short live-action segment either before or after the main story (and sometimes both before and after). The segment would include Mandel describing some aspect of the story and often relating it back to his personal childhood. Sometimes during these segments, the character of Bobby would appear in animated form and converse with Mandel. Other times, a live action child would appear and exchange words with Mandel. Endings of the show also featured Mandel breaking the "fourth wall" by talking to viewers about the preceding episode. In some part of the episode, Bobby will break the fourth wall by telling the audience his perspective on life. Characters Bobby Generic [[Bobby Generic|'Bobby Generic']] (voiced by Howie Mandel) Bobby has black hair. He wears a white shirt with red short sleeves, red shorts and blue sneakers. In "Back to the Furniture", Bobby revealed that he is not punished or not grounded, after he woke up from his dream. Primary Characters *[[Howard Generic|'Howard Generic']] – Bobby's father (modeled upon and also voiced by Howie Mandel using his regular voice) *[[Martha Sven-Generic|'Martha Sven-Generic']] – Bobby's mother, who speaks with a heavy North Central American English/Scandinavian accent, in stereotypical Minnesotan/Great Lakes style, and often punctuates her speech with phrases like "Fer corn sakes", "Fer cryin' in the mud", "gee golly", "gosh darn" and "don't 'cha know". (voiced by Gail Matthius) *[[Kelly Generic|'Kelly Generic']] – Bobby's sister and the eldest, sporting a shag haircut, purple eye shadow and a valley girl accent/demeanor and often speaks with her catch phrase "Get real!" (voiced by Charity James) *[[Derek Generic|'Derek Generic']] – Bobby's abusive big brother, with a rat-tail hairdo and a sarcastic manner. He always calls Bobby "Dork!" (voiced by Kevin Smets seasons 1–5 and Pamela Segall season 6–7) *[[The Generic Twins|'The Generic Twins']] - Jake and Al are Identical twins who were introduced in Season 4 but mentioned in Seasons 2 and 3 as Martha was pregnant with them. Bobby's infant brothers.(voice by Tara Strong) *[[Aunt Ruth|'Aunt Ruth']] – Bobby's aunt and Martha's sister (voice of Susan Tolsky) *[[Uncle Ted|'Uncle Ted']]' (Ted "Teddy" Sven)' – Bobby's uncle and Martha's brother. He loves to give noogies to Bobby and is a collector of various things, one of which is a novelty item called Socks in a Can. His last name is revealed to be Sven. (voice of Tino Insana) *[[Roger|'Roger']] – the Generic family dog (voiced by Frank Welker) *[[Jackie|'Jackie']] – Bobby's cute girlfriend/next door neighbor/classmate with the floor-length pigtails who has a crush on Bobby and always kisses him, which Bobby hates. She hugs him, which Bobby loves. She speaks as a monotonic voice. (voiced by Debi Derryberry) Secondary Characters *[[Howie Mandel|'Howie Mandel']] (played by himself) – The show's creator in live-action who interacts with Bobby in the cold opening and ending scenes. In some episodes, Howie has the ability to turn into a cartoon where he changes into Howard Generic. * George (voiced by Pauly Shore) – Boyfriend of Kelly Generic. * [[Tiffany|'Tiffany']] (voiced by Candi Milo) – One of Kelly Generic's friends. She wears a hat. * [[Amber|'Amber']] (voiced by Candi Milo) – One of Kelly Generic's friends. * [[Andrea|'Andrea']] (voiced by Candi Milo) – One of Kelly Generic's friends. * Charlotte – Rambunctious and sassy, Charlotte was the fun-loving adventurous girl who was famous for her dislikes of chocolate and her ability to tease Bobby incessantly over small things he does. * [[Mrs. Orso|'Mrs. Orso']]' '-''' (voiced by Susan Tolsky) – Bobby and Jackie's teacher at Little Red Preschool. * [[Ms. Wells|'''Ms. Wells]]' '- (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is Bobby and Jackie's teacher at Neighborhood Elementary School. * [[Meeker and Snerd|'Meeker and Snerd']] – Meeker (voiced by Pat Fraley) and Snurd (voiced by Jeff Doucette in 1990–1991, Rob Paulsen in 1991–1998) are bumbling duo seen doing various jobs around town, whether it be mall cops, paramedics, or stage hands. * [[Captain Squash|'Captain Squash']] (voiced by Gary Owens) – Captain Squash is Bobby's favorite superhero. He often appears to help Bobby in his imaginations. Production Companies *Alevy Productions *Film Roman *Lee Mendelson Films *Fox Kids Additional Voices *Shannon Farnon *Richard Kind *David L. Lander *Rodger Bumpass *Gregg Berger *Tom Kenny *Howard Morris *Clancy Brown *Barrie Ingham *Larry D. Mann *Arnold Stang *Allen Swift *Janet Waldo *Charles Nelson Reilly *Ernest Borgnine *Tim Conway *Bill Fagerbakke *Alan Young *Billy West *Rider Strong *Mr. Lawrence *Dee Bradley Baker *Tara Charendoff *Catherine Cavadini *Val Bettin *Mason Adams *Wayne Morton *Don Messick *Henry Corden *Hal Smith *Alyson Court *Billie Mae Richards *Paul Winchell *Tom Holland *Jim Cummings *Julie Bennett *Jennifer Hale Bobby's Voice Mandel accidentally created the voice that would later be used for Bobby in 1966 when was enjoying a slice of cake and began to choke. His first ever quote using this very voice was "Help Meeee! Can't Breeeeeeath!" Home video releases From 1994 to 1998, Fox Kids Video released VHS titles of the series. *Volume 1 – The Visit To Aunt Ruth's / Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure *Volume 2 – Bobby's Big Move / Bobby's Big Broadcast *Volume 3 – Swim By Me / Jets, Choo Choos & Cars *Fish Tales / Generics Under Construction *Me & Roger In 2004, Anchor Bay Entertainment released two best-of compilations. Classic Scratch n' Sniff Episodes * Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure * Bobby's Tooth or Dare * Swim by Me * Fish Tales * Jets, Choo-Choos and Cars The Signature Episodes * Suspects, Lies and Videotape * Bobby's Big Move * The Hero * Bobby The Musical * Mrs. Noogiefire Both are on DVD in Region 1. These releases have been discontinued and are now out of print. On December 15, 2011, it was announced that MoonScoop Group had acquired the rights to the series and planned to release all seven seasons of Bobby's World on DVD in Region 1 via Amazon.com's CreateSpace program in early 2012.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Bobbys-World-DVDs-Planned/16320 These will be manufacture-on-demand releases, available exclusively through Amazon.com. All seasons were made available for purchase on March 13, 2012.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Bobbys-World-Seasons-1-through-7/16607 Video games Main Article: Bobby's World (1994 Video Game) A video game based on Bobby's World was release on the Super NES and Sega Game Gear in 1994. Ports of the game were also planned for the Sony PlayStation, but were cancelled. It was developed by Riedel Software Productions and published by Hi Tech Entertainment. In the game, Bobby's mother tells him to clean his room. As he is cleaning his room, Bobby starts daydreaming about a toy. After beating a level, Bobby has another daydream about another toy that he puts away.SNES Central: Bobby's World Main Article: One Clump or Two (CD-ROM comic book) Books * Bobby's World: Tooth or Dare * Bobby's World: Sleepover Scare * Bobby's World: A Bird in the Hand * Bobby's World: I'm Not a Baby * Bobby's World: Things That Go Bump * Bobby's World: Are We There Yet? Episodes Main Article: Episode List (Bobby's World) Songs Main Article: Song List (Bobby's World) Broadcast history During its original run, Bobby's World was seen on Fox Kids. After it was cancelled in 1998, reruns began airing on Fox Family (now ABC Family) until 2002. International Broadcast * Canada ** Teletoon ** Teletoon Retro * Chile ** Canal 13 ** TVN (Chile) (2003–2006) * Sweden ** TV3 ** Fox Kids * United Kingdom ** TCC ** Fox Kids * Brazil ** SBT * Turkey ** Fox Kids External links * BobbysWorld.net * Bobby's World. Fox Kids (Archive) * * * [http://www.tv.com/bobbys-world/show/5937/summary.html?q=bobby%27s+world Bobby's World at TV.com] * Toon Tracker Audio File – The Bobby's World Theme * Bobby's World at Don Markstein's Toonopedia Category:Cartoon shows Category:Bobby's World